The Wimpy Exorcist
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: What if there's more to Shibuya Yuuri's life not just being an ordinary High School student and a Demon King? This is my first attempt to create a supernatural fic. YUURAM!
1. Shibuya Yuuri: Exorcist?

My first super-natural fanfic. I know that I should work on 'A Letter For the Maou' but this idea just won't get off my head.

This story isn't beta edited so please forgive me for some misspelled words and my poor grammar and writing skills.

It's written in first person P.O.V

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**The Wimpy Exorcist**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

It has been a year since I found out that I am Shin Makoku's 27th Demon King. Nothing much changed within a year. Wolfram, my accidental fiancé still calls me a wimpy cheater and chases me around the castle corridors. I still skip Gunter's History lessons. I still remind Conrad to call me 'Yuuri' for the nth time. Gwendal, well I do think that I've given him many permanent wrinkles in just a year. I am still the naive and innocent Demon king who used to neglect his duties. I only neglect the paper work though.

But aside from being the Demon King, all they know is that I live the life of an ordinary High school student back on earth. Yes, my life on Earth is pretty normal like dealing with my studies, having fun with friends and baseball. All those normal things happen at daytime but once night falls I am not the usual Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri anymore.

My mom's family used to be a family of exorcists. They are gifted with spiritual powers, strong enough to cast away evil spirits and demons. But not all family members have such spiritual powers. There are some who can and there are some who can't. My mom's an exorcist, although she's usually childish, she can totally kick an evil spirit's ass. Not literally though. The family expected that one of her children would also be an exorcist and that happens to be me.

I started training when I was seven years old. It was scary at first; you have to overcome your own phobia of darkness and eerie sounds. Although until now I could still be surprised by sudden eerie sounds, I can deal with it. My trainer was my own mom; she's pretty harsh when it comes to exorcism. Who would send a seven year old kid alone on a haunted house at midnight? I thought I won't be able to finish that task. I was chased by ghosts. They were bored and wanted to have fun so they decided to pick on a little kid. I swear if I could just turn back time I would send them to hell.

Shori found out that I am an exorcist in training when I was ten. He begged my mom to stop the 'foolish' training, as he says. My dad has nothing to say about the matter. Mom explained that someone has to continue the legacy of the family. Until now Shori is still against me being an exorcist way much more than he is against me being the Demon King. Whenever they'll send me off to exorcise evil spirits he'd go frantic. Back when he still doesn't know a thing about my secret training. He'd laugh about how I get wounds and tease me for being a total klutz. Well, so much for his brother complex.

I was twelve when I became a fully pledged exorcist. That was the time that Shori had been totally over protective. It came to the point that I have to sneak out of the house just to finish my missions. Usually, I exorcise evil spirits just around the neighbourhood like for example an old school, warehouse and a hospital. So far the farthest was a villa in Kyoto. The owner of that villa was my mom's friend. She can hear footsteps walking around the wooden villa at night. It turns out to be the ghost of an old lady who worked in the villa for quite a long time. She didn't mean to cause any trouble but I told her that she's scaring everyone.

I couldn't believe it when Gunter said that I am the demon king and explained to me that I'm in another world. It was like '_I am a demon king? So why did I became an exorcist in the first place?'_ The blood of an exorcist, a demon exterminator runs on my veins yet my soul is the soul of a demon king, very ironic. I was relieved to find out that Mazokus in Shin Makoku were not really different from humans well except for their long lives and maryoku. I was really expecting to be the king of beings like youkai who could take human forms and such stuffs. Murata found out that I'm an exorcist two months after he revealed that he has the soul of the Great Sage. His reaction was a boisterous laugh. He couldn't believe that the demon king is an exorcist. I realized that it isn't necessary to tell the others about me being an exorcist. Maybe I'd also get a boisterous laugh as a response or they'd be frantic like Shori. I pretended to live like a normal person does, ignoring every ghost I see wandering at Blood Pledge Castle whenever I'm with them.

"Good Morning Wolfram!" I said in a cheerful tone upon seeing my accidental fiancé.

"Good Morning Wimp!" he replied.

"I'm not a wimp" I retorted back and saw a ghost following Wolfram. This is normal. The ghost's name is Marianne, a noble who died at the age of sixty- two. According to her, Wolfram was sixty- eight when she died. All this time she had a crush on Wolf but never had the chance to confess, I felt sorry for her. Maybe that's the reason why she's following Wolfram around. She said that all she wished for was Wolfram's happiness.

Wolfram was an attraction to ghosts, much to my relief not evil spirits. If only he knows that everyday there are about ten ghosts or more following him around everywhere and the next day another group of ghosts. Well, just like what Lady Cheri said before that Wolfram attracts both men and women. I just want to revise it a little, here goes: Wolfram attracts both men and women whether living or dead.

The thing is I felt sorry for Wolfram. Whenever he changes clothes and takes a bath he always has a large audience watching him like hawks and drooling at his body. I did what I was supposed to do. I made talismans and charms that would prevent the ghosts from entering the baths and our room. I also placed talismans in the rooms of their common victims, aside from Wolfram, namely Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, Lady Cheri and the four maids.

The ghosts gave me the title of 'Most Annoying Maou Ever' another one is 'Party Pooper Demon King'. In the eyes of the living I'm naive, innocent, fair, compassionate, kind-hearted and generous while on the other hand the dead thinks that I'm heartless, selfish, a party pooper, cruel, unfair and evil. Well, I couldn't blame them, I destroyed their fun.

It was time for breakfast I sat at my usual place and at my right side was Wolfram. I saw Marianne standing at his back and gave a simple bow. I smiled at her, unfortunately Wolfram saw me. "What are you smiling at, wimp?!"

"N-nothing W-wolf" I replied, I saw Marianne's face with an apologetic look. Here comes another ghost and his name was Markus. He was a soldier who died at the war twenty years ago. He's a member of the 'Peace Committee' as I named it; they're a group of ghosts who died at the war. Practically their routines would include screaming peace at my face. They were one of the reasons why I wanted peace for both humans and mazokus. They'd stalk me and beg for peace. To tell the truth, they're quite creepy, they walk around with arrows sticking out of their bodies but they're better than the 'Pranksters'.

The 'Pranksters' are a group of ghosts who love to play pranks. They play pranks on the maids and almost everyone in the castle. They wouldn't do it when I'm around; I guess they're still afraid because I am an exorcist. Their usual victim is Dorcas, who's a total coward. They also like to hear the maids scream that's why they play pranks mostly in the kitchen, I warned them to lessen their pranks good for them they followed my advice. The 'Peace Committee' and the 'Pranksters' were milder than 'Perverted Society of Shin Makoku'.

The 'Perverted Society' for short, is a group of ghosts who really hates me down to the core for putting those talismans. They're the ones who drool at Wolf's and the others' body and invaded these people's privacy. I usually threaten them by saying that I'd send them off to the other world. They'd just glare and leave me alone. They're the ones who came up with my two titles. I think Murata wouldn't mind joining their society, I just hope he wouldn't join in their 'Anti- Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri schemes' sometimes they call it 'Mission: Overthrow the Party Pooper Demon King'. They're very impatient for me to finish my reign as the Demon king. I don't know how the others would react if they knew that a secret society was formed and plotting to overthrow Shin Makoku's king right under their noses. I'll make sure that before I finish my reign, I'll exorcise every single one of them.

I saw a bloody ghost stood behind Conrad's back. His eyes blood shot and his limbs full of wounds. He glared at me. I felt like I'm about to lose my appetite.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Conrad asked with concern. The ghost's glare sent daggers on my spine. I get it! He likes Conrad and just like Handolph and the others he's jealous of me.

"I'm fine and it's Yuuri, nazukeoya" I said, Conrad smiled and the ghost had a nasty look towards me. It's like he's disgusted of me.

Being their king for a year, I learned to deal with the ghosts' jealousy towards me. Why is it that my subjects are extremely handsome guys?! Most of the ghosts have crushes on them, especially Wolfram! I could still remember the glares and the cold shoulders they gave me when Shinou possessed Wolf and we kissed. Ahhh, and also the looks they gave whenever I told Conrad to call me Yuuri which causes him to smile. And Gunter, I didn't even know that he has his own fan club filled with ghosts. Gwendal, his ghost fans were as grumpy as him. All their jealousies are targeted towards me since I'm always the center of their attention, ahhh I'm really glad that I became an exorcist!

Breakfast was finished. Wolfram was going to train his troops after reading a story to Greta. I decided to stick with them for a while.

"Yuuri, I want this story" she said as she gave me Anissina's latest story book. "Sure Greta" I gave her a smile. She sat between Wolfram and I. "Posion lady Anissina went to the woods to hunt a spider called asyrius" I read the story, on the other half Wolfram took over.

"Poison lady Anissina was about to be defeated as the monster spider threw sharp daggers at her while slowing her moves using its web" Wolfram read. I listened to his voice like sweet music playing. I also admire his angelic face and his smooth skin. Greta and Wolfram are my family and I will protect them no matter what will be the cost.

"The end" he said to our pouting daughter. "I hope Anissina could release a new story soon" she said. She leaned forward and gave me and Wolfram a peck in the cheek. How cute! My daughter is just too adorable.

"Sure" I heard Wolfram. "Maybe we could ask her to write a story about us" he recommended.

"No way, Wolf!" I said while he gave me a glare.

Greta just laughed as she watched Wolf called me a wimp. We went out of the room; Greta said that she had lessons with Anissina, so now it's just me and Wolf. Just as we went out, I saw the 'Perverted Society' glaring at me. I ignored them and created a much stronger barrier protecting me and Wolfram so that nobody of them could go near us. Oh, I should say, I'm only protecting myself because I know they couldn't afford to hurt Wolf.

"Tsch... Annoying Maou" I heard Handolph cursed. He's the one who hated me the most, the leader. He had taken an ultimate liking to Wolf and couldn't trust him to be with me alone.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called my name, maybe he noticed that I am looking in another direction.

"Yes, Wolf?" I asked and saw Handolph and the others retreating. "You wimp! You're spacing out again!" he yelled. I only smiled at him. Wolf's just too cute. "Not a wimp" I said.

"Arrgghhh... doing paperwork is really boring" I complained as I saw Marianne approaching us. Wolf joined me until we reached my study.

"You better not neglect your duties again, wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" I managed to reply. Wolf walked away and as usual Marianne's following him again.

Now, I'm alone in my office affixing my signature on documents that I haven't read. Kumi entered my office, a ghost who belongs to the 'Perverted Society'. She grinned, "Ahh Your Majesty! You look terribly down today!" she said.

"I still won't agree" I said being firm to my decision. "Awwe, Come on just a little peek on Lord Wolfram's delicate body would give us the energy not to bother you for a few decades." she pleaded. "And also, why is it that it's only Marianne that you're allowing to be with Lord Wolfram?" She asked.

"Marianne's the most harmless non- living creature here in the castle" I said.

"You're really horrible, calling us non- living freaks!"

"I never said anything about you guys being freaks! Get yourselves a life!" I retorted and she huffed. Really, Marianne's the only one who's not annoying.

"Che, I don't really understand why those who are living could stand you being their king" she said, I ignored her.

"Ahhh, Poor citizens of my beloved country! Being controlled by a fake king who acts as if he's ignorant and stupid about everything just to gain the sympathy of the people! But he's really a heartless devil who bullies poor ghosts like us!" she said. I chanted a mild spell.

"Ouch, what's that for?!" she asked as she winced from pain.

"Just one more insult or I'll send you off to the other world" I warned her, but really I'm not 'that' serious.

She pouted, "Yes, YOUR MAJESTY!" she stuck out her tongue and left.

Finally, after long hours, I finished my paper work. I walked through the corridors to look for Conrad to play catch with him. I spotted Wolf training his troops and saw Handolph glaring at me. He still couldn't come closer to Wolf because of my barrier. Marianne noticed my presence and gave me a smile.

I continued my search for Conrad when I heard Gunter's voice. "Your Majesty!!! Where are you???" he called, I finally remembered that I have History lessons with him today. I ran before he could find me. I chose my usual hiding place, the Blood Pledge Treasury. I hid myself at the corner of a shelf. I heard Kumi's voice and the other ghosts who belong to the 'Perverted Society' saying that I'm hiding at the treasure room. I'm grateful that Gunter couldn't hear them.

I don't know why I suddenly felt something weird. It's like an aura of an evil spirit. As far as I am concerned I've placed a strong barrier here at Blood Pledge Castle so that no spirit with ill intentions could enter. After a few minutes the feeling faded away.

"Your Majesty, it's not really good to be hiding in here" I saw Liro, an introvert ghost who's neutral he doesn't take my side or the side of the ghosts who hate me. He's usually seen alone and he seldom talks to me.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you" I gave him my trademark smile. "By the way, did you feel something weird a few minutes ago?" I asked.

"No, I didn't feel anything" he said as he floated away.

"Weird" I muttered and went out of the treasure room. I saw Kumi and the others glare at me. Man, they really hate me a lot. Handolph looked like he could kill me. He practically hated me for making Wolf unhappy. Months before, I still used to reject the idea of two guys being in a romantic relationship. I felt guilty when Marianne said that I made him cry. Marianne talked to me about the things I didn't know about Wolf and slowly I started accepting his feelings. Although, I only stopped stating the fact that we're both guys Marianne said that Wolf was extremely happy. Handolph hated me because he couldn't make Wolf as happy as he is now.

I ignored them and like usual I strengthen the barrier. I saw some of them trying to pass the barrier I made. "Damn you, stupid exorcist of a Demon King!" Frea said as he concentrated more on destroying the barrier. Kumi stood beside Handolph who was also trying to create a hole to my precious barrier.

"Really, you guys don't know when to give up" I said before I left while chanting a spell that made them immovable for a while. I saw the hatred in their faces but I'd rather be hated by every ghost in this castle than allowing them to make a good show while my fiance's removing his clothes. I won't allow that.

This is how things go with my double... I mean tripple life as a normal High school student, an exorcist and the Demon King. In the eyes of the living maybe I'm a stupid wimp with a strong hidden power. Some even thinks that I'm a good for nothing king and just a kid who acts based on his emotions. How'd I know? Neutral ghosts would tell me! They're the best spies ever! Way much better than Yozak! But for the dead, I'm totally annoying, unfair and bossy because I never let them do what they wanted. What do they want? My fiance.

**OWARI**

Poor Yuuri, those ghosts are giving him much trouble. Anyway, the fic sounds more like 'Yuuri-centric'. I hope you guys would review!


	2. Premonition

Hello I'm back again with another chapter of this story. I guess the update for 'A Letter for the Maou' should wait. I'll also be working on the last chapter of my other story 'Facade'. Please read them too.

My first supernatural fic it may sound 'Yuuri-centric'.

First person P.O.V

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**The Wimp Exorcist: A Premonition**

**By: Miyuki Meiru**

My head hurts. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Wolfram's worried and concerned face staring back at me. I didn't understand why he had such facial expression. I scanned the room and saw Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata and Gisela having almost the same worried expression like Wolfram. I really don't remember that much.

"Yuuri" I heard Wolfram's angelic voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. I stared at him with a blank expression. I didn't even know why I'm already in our bedroom chamber the last thing I remember was rushing out of my office when I heard a sudden scream."Really, Shibuya you made us fret" I heard Murata's voice. I made them worry? Why? Did I pass out?

"Yuuri, don't scare us like that again" Wolfram said while pinching my right cheek. "What happened?" I asked. This is bothersome. I couldn't remember anything after I rushed out of my office. "Your Majesty, are you sure you couldn't remember anything?" Gisela asked while checking my temperature. I nodded and she sighed.

"Ahhh, Your Majesty, How could I let such a thing happen to you?" Gunter wailed while attempting to squish me by one of his death hugs fortunately Wolfram was present to stop him. "Don't touch my fiance!" I heard him hissed at the teary eyed Gunter.

"Your Majesty, you suddenly passed at the treasure room" Conrad said it kinda gave me creeps when I saw that his usual smile was missing on his face. "I don't really remember that happening and it's Yuuri, Conrad" I said while giving them a smile still a frown really doesn't suit Conrad. "I'm fine now so you guys don't have to worry"

"Stupid wimp! As if that I'll believe you! If you just saw yourself lying at treasure room like you're already lifeless!" Wolfram yelled, maybe if he wasn't worried about my well being I'm guessing that I may have received a few kicks and punches from him. "I told you, I don't remember anything and I'm not a wimp!" I repeated.

"We thought we're going to lose you. You suddenly passed out then your heartbeat weakened and your breathing became irregular." Wolfram said in a much calmer way. "Lord von Bielefeld, I think we should let Shibuya rest for a while" Murata said.

"Fine, I'll stay with Yuuri" Wolf said as he crossed his arms. "No, no I heard from Lord von Voltaire that you're supposed to train your troops today" Murata said while I took a glance at Gwendal's face. Ahhh, another wrinkle and it's my fault _again._ I really felt bad.

"My fiancé comes in priority!" Wolfram hissed while Murata shrugged. "Then let Shibuya decide" My best friend said while Wolf gave a pout. "Wolf, I think it would be better to train your troops" I said and saw Wolfram glare at me then he 'hmmphed'

"Don't worry Lord von Bielefeld, I'll keep an eye on Shibuya" Murata said, despite Wolf's protests to stay by my side. "Wolfram, trust His Highness, His Majesty will be alright" Conrad said while I gave all of them another reassuring smile. "I'll be okay, Wolfram, everyone" I said. They finally left but still Gwendal and Conrad ordered two soldiers to stay on guard outside the door.

Murata and I were finally alone. "Ulrike felt it too" I heard him said. "An exorcist's body is pretty sensitive. That unknown strong spiritual power may have clashed on yours." I'm used to get high fevers whenever I encounter strong evil spirits. An exorcists body is very sensitive when we suddenly start feeling sick without particular reason it only means that something's intervening our spiritual powers. I finally remembered, everything suddenly became clear to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Everything was normal at Blood Pledge Castle. I was sitting at my office bored from doing my paperwork. Antoinette entered my office. Antoinette's a 'Prankster' ghost who's loyal to me and also the fifteenth Demon King's youngest daughter. Her pranks were harmless, thankfully! A few months after I became the Demon King, she confessed to me. She told me stuffs like how she fell in love with me. I was stunned at first, a ghost and an ex-princess having a crush on you. She never fell in love with somebody before even when she was still living. Of course we could never be together, she's dead and I'm alive. I'm happy that she still allowed me to be her friend. But, sometimes she's annoying! Most of the time she's acting like a gossip girl._

"_Yuuri, really paperwork's boring right? Ahhh, I used to remember how my father would stress himself over his paperwork and ended up not having enough time for his own family. He barely attended my funeral just because of work" she said while trying to massage my shoulders. Yeah right, I hate her talkativeness. _

"_So how's your 'cute boy hunting'?" I asked her while she gave out a laugh. "Ahh really boys in this era are boring! I already saw the newly recruited soldiers none of them even matched His Majesty's cuteness!" I heard her squeal, she squeals like a rabid fangirl. I pity myself for being the only one who could hear her high pitched squeals._

_At first I didn't quite get it why she didn't fell for Wolfram's charm unlike the 'Perverted Society' who were head over heels in love with my fiancé. She said that Wolfram already had countless admirers she wouldn't be unique anymore if she added to the list. Really, I couldn't understand what's going inside her brain. She's more like Lady Cheri who'll pop out of nowhere looking for love. _

"_Your Majesty, how about you die this instant so that we could be together forever!" she said while squeal. "Very Funny, Antoinette!" I exclaimed while giving her a suspicious look. _

"_Awwe, Come on Your Majesty I really won't mind if you take my jokes seriously!" she was about to launch another death hug like Gunter. Of course, ghosts could touch me physically. My spiritual powers could help them unconsciously that's why whenever I face the 'Perverted Society' I always create barriers to hold them back. _

_I heard a sudden high pitched scream. Without thinking I rushed out of my office I could still hear Antoinette's voice calling my name and ran to the origin of the scream, the Blood Pledge Castle treasury. To tell the truth, I don't even know if that scream belongs to a ghost or not. I opened the treasure room's big mahogany doors and saw Effe lying unconscious. _

"_Your Majesty!" I heard Conrad's voice. Behind him, I saw Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter together with a few soldiers. They entered the room and checked the unconscious maid. "She's okay, she just fainted" I heard Gwendal said._

_I suddenly felt something hit my head. "You wimp!" Wolfram said with a frown. "You came here rushing! What if somebody was after you!" he retorted._

"_I'm not a wimp!"I noticed that Marianne isn't following Wolfram, it's very unusual. Usually she would trail Wolfram except in the places where I placed talismans. I didn't put any talisman in the treasure room. This is suspicious._

_I suddenly couldn't move my entire body. This feeling, I felt it yesterday but this time it's stronger. I took a glance at the room but I couldn't see any spirits around. My vision became blurry. I suddenly have difficulties in breathing. I tried to chant a spell but I failed. I fell on the cold stone floor. The last thing I saw was Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram's blurry figures rushing over._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"So Murata, you're saying that my spiritual powers clashed with that unknown aura?" I asked while Murata gave a smile. "I'm guessing that you created a barrier unconsciously before you passed out" Murata adjusted his glasses. "Whatever that thing is... it tried to kill you" he said. I swallowed the lump on my throat. Could it be an evil spirit with a grudge? An evil spirit strong enough to make it through my barrier, this is serious.

"But whatever it is, it's gone now. Ulrike couldn't sense it anymore. So, for now we're still safe but we always need to be prepared just in case it returns"

Everything was back to normal a few days after the incident. I couldn't help it but think about that unknown aura. I started to recreate the barriers protecting Blood Pledge Castle but still I feel like it's not enough. "Yuuri?" I heard my sweet daughter's voice calling my name. "Are you feeling sick again?" she asked with a worried face. Oh right, we were currently having tea at the garden but my mind keeps on spacing out.

"Wimp, are you getting sick again?" I heard Wolfram's voice. "I'm not a wimp" I answered back. Kumi, Handolph and Frea were standing at Wolfram's side watching every move of my fiance. Marianne was standing on her usual spot at the back of Wolfram. "Really, my prince is right our annoying king is really a wimp!" Kumi said as she kissed Wolfram's face. Fortunately she is a ghost she couldn't touch Wolf physically. I chanted a mild spell. Kumi glared at me while rubbing her temples. "Damn exorcist!" Frea cursed.

Handolph was glaring at me "A really annoying kid" he said attempting to caress Wolfram's blonde locks, I strengthened the barrier and he gave me another murderous look. "Oi Yuuri, you're spacing out again..." Wolfram muttered and touched my forehead checking if I have a fever. I flinched, "Ahh I'm fine Wolf..." I gave him my trademark smile.

I saw Conrad and Gunter walking towards us. "Your Majesty, we would like to discuss something" Gunter said. "Come on Gunter, tell him what kind of rubbish visitor we will have next week." Wolfram said in a feisty tone.

"Wolfram!" Gunter called his attention. Wolf must really hate our expected visitor. "Every year, it's been a tradition to invite a spirit medium to check Blood Pledge Castle" Gunter explained. Spirit mediums? Wait... like exorcists? Really?

"They're nothing but lowly nerds and freaks who talk to ghosts. I don't even want to talk or see them!" Wolfram said in a cold tone. Deep down inside I felt hurt. So my fiance thinks of me in that way? A ghost talking freak. I saw Handolph and Kumi's face plastered with a victorious smirk. "Hear that you annoying king! My prince thinks so lowly of you!" Kumi said with a howl. "Serves you right" I heard Handolph's voice. I saw Marianne staring at me with an apologetic look.

"Wolfram!" This time it was Conrad who told him to stop. "It's true anyway" Wolfram said. If a spirit medium's coming then I must weaken the barrier or else the spirit medium will feel my spiritual energy. Aahh, this is so much trouble for me. Not to mention for sure a spiritual medium could also sense ghosts and I'm pretty sure that the 'Perverted Society' won't mind sharing my secret.

"Maybe they won't be that bad..." I heard Greta's voice. Such a good timing! My cute daughter is really a life saver. "Yeah Wolf, I don't really think they'll be that bad... somehow ghosts and stuffs are interesting!" I said and caused Wolfram to stare at me with a grin. "As expected of His Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed.

"Oh really... As if that a wimp like you could stand one second of being with ghosts! I'm sure you'll chicken out!" he said. If only he knows what I've been through and my training. It might be that I'm not a 'physical' person. I remember when my mom first attempted to teach me sword fighting, she totally admitted that I suck. But when it comes to practical exorcism almost nothing could beat my barriers and spells.

"I'm not a wimp!" I retorted back . "Yes you are!" Wolf said while Kumi and Handolph continued to smirk. "Ahhh, Handolph he's losing it!" Kumi said while Handolph nodded. Really, those two are trouble. So they also have that kind of tradition... where in they'll invite omyoujis or spiritual mediums to check if there are spirits having grudges on the owner of the household. Well, the only person who those ghosts hate is me! Why is there such a need to waste another person's time?

Ahhh, yeah right I still need to adjust the barrier to make it subtle. This is much more trouble than I thought. I sighed as I watched Kumi and Handolph planning their victory party against the 'Most Annoying Maou Ever'.

**OWARI!**

**Really I feel guilty for giving such troubles to Yuuri! By the way does anybody know where to find translations of the novel thirteen and fourteen? I want to read them badly! Please review! I want reviews that much since I'm being a good girl and I'm updating my stories frequently these days! **

**By the way the ghosts: There are a lot of ghosts in Blood Pledge Castle but I'll only include a few. I don't want to create so many OCs**

**'Peace Committee': So far it's only Markus who was mentioned but in the succeeding chapters I think there'll be another ghost in this group.**

**'Pranksters': Antoinette and Jane (Jane will show up on the next chapter!) **

**'Perverted Society of Shin Makoku' sometimes 'Wolfram's Fanclub': Kumi, Handolph, Frea and many more but these will be the only ones I'll use.**


	3. Spirit Medium

I could finally update this. I'm sorry if this chapter turned out a bit angsty. Maybe writing this chapter while there's a thunderstorm is a bad idea.

Anyway, please review I would love to read them so much!

This chapter isn't beta-edited. Please forgive me for my poor grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

**The Wimpy Exorcist**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

I nervously stood at the castle courtyard while waiting for our guest, a spirit medium. I saw Wolfram paced back and forth with an irritated expression. Gunter and Conrad stood beside me. "Your Majesty?" I heard Conrad's voice.

"It's Yuuri and don't worry I'm just a little nervous" I said with a goofy smile. At the corner of my eye I saw two ghosts glaring at me. Probably one of Conrad's mighty fans. He smiled back. "Very well, Yuuri" he said.

A carriage entered the castle gates. It stopped right in front of us. A young man came out. In human years I think he's about twenty-one. He has light brown shoulder length hair and hazel cat eyes. Maybe if he was on earth, he'll probably be one of the hottest stars of the century. He made his way towards us in a graceful manner.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty" he said in a firm voice "I'm Russel Schmitt" he smiled at me. I saw Wolfram crossed his arms and shot a glare at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Russel" I said while I gave him my trademark smile. He extended his arm for a handshake. "I've heard a lot of good things about, His Majesty" he spoke in a more casual manner. I laughed nervously while praying that he won't notice my barrier even though I've lowered it's strength.

"W-well, it's n-not all me..." I said while taking a glance at Wolfram and Marianne. Couldn't he see Marianne? He's a spirit medium right? "Your Majesty's really humble" his voice trailed off. "Cheater" I heard Wolfram growled silently.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Lord von Bielefeld" he smiled at Wolf. I really don't like it. I saw Marianne's face filled with disgust. "It's not nice to see you!" Wolfram scowled. Do they know each other for that long?

"Perhaps we should start immedietely" I heard Conrad's voice as he and Gunter began to lead us inside the castle. I wonder why Wolfram is acting cold to him. "There has been a few incidents already" Gunter started. "The latest was yesterday at the kitchen" It was all Jane's fault. I recalled yesterday, Antoinette tried to stop her from playing a prank on poor Doria who was preparing dinner. Jane mischievously lifted a cup of flour. The whole action scared the poor maid and she fainted.

We walked towards the kitchen "I'll be glad to help Your Majesty to make those spirits leave" he said while Wolfram glared at him. "Ahh, well I don't mind if you just tell them to stop scaring people" I said with a laugh. Couldn't he notice it? My spiritual barrier?

I saw Kumi, Handolph and Frea. Frea smirked, "Another spiritual freak" he said while he stroked his hair. "Stupid annoying king! but this guy is much more annoying!" Kumi said while sticking her tongue out.

"As if he could even see us!" Handolph said with a glare. "I hate him" he added.

Oh I see...he might have felt my barrier but since it's weak he may have ignored it. "Wimp, what the hell are you grinning at!" Wolfram's voice startled me. "I'm not a wimp!" I said back while he 'hmphed'.

Even though his spiritual powers were not that strong. I still should be cautious around him. This is Shin Makoku anyway, expect the unexpected. Russel suddenly stopped. "I suppose I should start making charms to make those ghosts to stay out of the kitchen"

Why did I forget to place a charm at the kitchen? Arrggh it's my fault. I saw him brought out a pentacle and a red liquid with a weird smell. He chanted a spell unfamiliar to me. I felt his spiritual power building up on the pentacle. Maybe he wasn't that bad at all. "This should do it" he said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure they won't be able to bother the kitchen anymore?" I heard Gunter asked him. "Yes, of course!" he said with a laugh "I would like to ask if they are bothering any other places in the castle like perhaps your respective rooms"

"I don't think so" Conrad spoke. Well, that's because I also placed charms much stronger than the one he placed at the kitchen. "Then your business here is finished, go home!" Wolfram said with a 'hmph'. Looks like he got on Wolf's bad side. "Wolfram!" Gunter warned him.

"I don't think it's necessary to leave the castle, those ghosts may still be bothersome to His Majesty" he said giving us a smile. "I don't really mind that much" I muttered.

"I came here to investigate, I may as well check the castle aside from the kitchen" he offered "And after that we'll talk" he said while looking at Wolfram. Wolfram avoided the gaze. What kind of relationship do they have? I saw Kumi, Handolph and Frea glaring at him. "Ahh he's hitting on my prince again!"

Hitting? Could it be that Russel likes Wolfram?

"I don't want to talk to you!" Wolfram scowled again. "Well then I'll start my investigation, Please excuse me Your Majesty" he said as he gave me a bow. "Yes, see you later" I said as I stare at Russel's disappearing figure.

Gunter excused himself and said that he'd discuss something with Gwendal but still reminded me that we have lessons today. Conrad and Wolfram excused themselves to train their troops and now as usual I'm all alone stucked in my office. I couldn't help it but to think about Russel and Wolfram. I tried to shift my attention towards the paperwork. I kept signing and signing until I finished the pile Gwendal asked me to sign.

I decided to take a short break. I was surprised to find Antoinette and Jane waiting outside my office. Antoinette has her usual smile while Jane plastered her usual mischievous grin. "Your Majesty" Jane called "Really, I'm sorry for the trouble but could you remove the charm at the kitchen" she said.

"So you could start scaring people again and ended up making me go through the trouble of adjusting the barriers that I've placed here" I said firmly.

"But Your Majesty!" she retorted "Maybe Kumi and the others were right! You are a party pooper!" she said while floating away.

"Wait Jane!" Antoinette called her friend's name but she was ignored. "I'm sorry for her rudeness, Yuuri" she said.

"That's alright" I sighed. "By the way do you know Russel Schmitt?" I asked her while she gasped in disbelief. "Yes ...because he used to live here at the castle"

"He used to live here? But why did he leave?" I asked her out of curiosity. Could she possibly know about that guy's relationship to Wolfram?

"To start things off, the Schmitt family were relatives of the twenty-fifth Maou" she began. "Lady Cheri's predecessor?" I asked. I remember the twenty-fifth Maou was Louis von Gyllenhaal.

"Yes when Lady Cheri took over, the Schmitt family were still asked to stay in the castle for spiritual purposes" she stopped "Monica Schmitt was Russel's mother. She and Lady Cheri were close friends. Lord von Bielefeld was seventy years old when Russel took interest on him."

"He officially courted Lord von Bielefeld but it seems that he doesn't like the idea that much" So that's why Wolfram hates him. Russel isn't that bad at all.

"He had grown an unusual hatred for Russel. When Monica died because of a disease, the remaining Schmitts decided to return to their hometown at the southern border. Every year it's been a tradition that one of them would check the castle but this time it's Russel the one he hates the most." I was speechless of the sudden revelation. Russel likes Wolfram but it doesn't mean that Wolfram likes him too.

"Why did he come back? Does it mean that he still has something for Wolfram?" I asked her. "I think so putting in mind that he still wants to talk to Lord von Bielefeld in _private_" she said.

"Wolfram" I muttered his name. I still don't know much things about him. He doesn't talk that much about his past. Surely because of his looks and rank not to mention his nobility, a lot of men and women would fawn over him.

Antoinette joined me until I reached the gardens."I still gotta talk to Jane. See you later, Yuuri" she said before floating away. I saw Greta sitting near the flowers. My eyes laid upon the Beautiful Wolframs and admired how beautiful they are whenever the sunlight touches its petals. "Yuuri!" I heard Greta's voice and she ran coming to me. "Hello Greta, how's your day?" I asked her. She gave me her usual beaming smile. "I'm fine! Anissina said that she'll be starting to write her new story!" she said with a soft giggle.

"Say how about we have a snack together we could also invite Wolfram" I suggested. Her face lightened "That would be awesome, Yuuri" she smiled at me. Greta's hair grew longer within a year. She refused to cut it since she would like to have a long hair like Lady Cheri and Anissina. We were walking towards the castle courtyard when we met Russel talking to one of the guards.

"Your Majesty, could this little girl be..." he said while taking a good glance at Greta. "My name's Greta" she smiled "Nice to meet you"

Russel stared at Greta who bowed gracefully. "She's our daughter, Wolfram and I" I stated proudly and saw Russel narrowed his eyes. "She's such a fine child" he said while giving Greta a smile.

"Thank you" Greta said "My name's Russel Schmitt, it's nice to meet you too princess" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I saw Jane glaring at us. Maybe she was still mad because I refused to remove the charm.

"Your Majesty, I just felt something. A spirit is nearby" he suddenly said. "Really?" Greta exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. "Could you talk to spirits?" she asked. I never thought that my daughter would be interested on ghosts and stuffs.

"Yes, princess I could" he boldly said. I saw a grin at Jane's face looks like she thought of another prank. I chanted a mild spell to warn her. She just glared at me and floated away. "It seems that it's gone now" he said while Greta gave a disappointed look.

"I was even looking forward to make friends with ghosts" she said in a disappointed tone. Really, Greta ghosts are not very good company. I wanted to tell her that. "You could, if you really want to" Russel said.

"Really?" the sparkles were back on her eyes. "Of course" he reassured my daughter with a smile. Maybe I could get one of those talismans as a present to Greta? That's if she really wanted to talk to ghosts. "How?" she asked.

"You need a geist board and then a blessed houseki" he explained. On earth I think it is equivalent to the ouija board. "You would just put the blessed houseki on top of the board then you ask a question"

"That simple?" Greta asked "Yes, but my dear princess it's not that simple. First you'll need to set up a lot of things like charms and barriers to protect yourself from evil spirits"

"How would you know the answer to your question?" Greta asked as I watched them converse. "You'll hear a faint voice whispering it to you" he said. What? It's not like the ouija board where in the coin or glass would move but you could actually hear the voice of a ghost?

"You mean you'll hear the ghost talk?" Greta asked innocently. "Yes, certainly princess!" he said. Wow... is that really possible?

"Your Majesty?" he called me. "Uh... Sorry I was spacing out a bit" I said as I scratched the back of my head and gave him a smile.

"I think Greta and I should be going now" I said as I held Greta's hand. "See you later, Russel!" Greta waved at him with a smile. Russel just nodded.

We found Wolfram who was also taking a short break from training his troops. "Wolf!" I called him. Wolfram dismissed the remaining soldiers who were still having their training. "Wolfram!" Greta also called him.

"You wimp aren't you supposed to be having lessons with Gunter?" he asked. "Well... I forgot about that. I'll just apologize to him later" I shyly muttered. "That's why you are a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Come on Wolfram! Yuuri and I was about to ask you for a little snack" Greta said. "That's fine with me" Wolfram replied.

We had tea and cookies baked by Effe, who was doing really fine after the incident. Greta was happily relating about Anissina's new story plan. Looks like Anissina agreed to write stories about us. I saw Marianne's uneasy face. I chanted a spell to calm her a bit. She stared at me "Thank You" she smiled. I smiled back and nodded at her.

"I met Russel, the spirit medium today!" Greta happily anounced much to Wolfram's dismay. His smile suddenly diminished into a frown. "He taught me a way to converse with spirits but it's quite complicated" Greta giggled.

"Just don't listen to what that ghost talking freak says!" he suddenly said. I was actually expecting that kind of reaction from him. Greta stared at him with a puzzled look. "Why does Wolfram hates Russel that much?" she asked Wolf.

"I don't hate him. It's just that I don't like" he muttered silently as he took another sip from his tea. "But Russel isn't a bad person" Greta said.

"Russel seems to be a fine guy to me" I said with a smile. "You think so? no wonder you're a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

I heard Greta's soft giggles and it made me smile. But still I wonder what happened between Wolfram and Russel. I know Wolfram won't hate him without a particular reason.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly between us. Wolfram and Russel doesn't seem to be talking but still I saw Russel's simple efforts to make up with Wolf. I was sent to my office to finish signing the last pile of documents that Gwendal gave just before dinner. At this hour, Wolfram probably tucked Greta and both of them were off to dreamland.

"Wolfram... I still love you" I heard a faint voice almost like a whisper. I stopped and took a peek to check who's talking. I saw Russel standing in front of Wolfram. I hid myself and decided to listen to their conversation. I know that it's bad to eavesdrop, oh well.

"I hate you" Wolfram scowled. He pushed away Russel's hand that was attempting to touch his shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Russel actually loved him?

"But love, we were..." his voice trailed off. "You don't have the right to call me that!" I cringed upon hearing Wolfram's voice. Marianne was still standing at the back of Wolfram. She noticed my presence.

"I was planning to propose to you... but that Demon King. He stole you from me!" he exclaimed while Wolfram glared.

"How dare you to talk that way to our king!"

"Please love, give me a chance. I know you never wanted me to court you at that time but I just couldn't help it I love you!" he said while pleading.

"You never loved me! You just left and you never returned! How could you expect me to accept you like nothing happened?"

"I'm here now and I'll give you anything that you want"

"I'm happy with Yuuri and Greta they are now my family. I love them and I want to be with them. The past is past Russel, I don't want to ruin what I have now" Wolfram said with an apologetic look.

"Does His Majesty even acknowledge you as his fiance?" he asked with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"My engagement with the king is none of your business!"

"But he never told you those three words right, my dear?" he said playfully.

"I told you it's none of your business!"

"I love you my dear... and I want you- I want us. His Majesty doesn't seem to like you in a romantic way!" Wolfram was suddenly speechless.

"See, he only treats you as a friend. Nothing more but a mere companion. He was the one who denies your engagement isn't it?"

"Stop it!" Wolfram commanded but still Russel didn't listen. I felt like my heart was aching. Wolfram was hurt and it was all because of me. Although little by little, I started to accept our relationship. Still I didn't have enough guts to show it to him.

"He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't want you in the same way I did. Wolfram, you belong to me. He always considered your relationship as a taboo. He would never love you! Accept that because... only I could give love and happiness to you..." I felt like screaming because of the sudden pain that I felt.

"I love Yuuri. I don't love you!" I heard Wolfram exclaimed. I was brought back to life when I heard that.

"That's what you think! but he doesn't love you!" Russel exclaimed. He suddenly pulled Wolfram into a passionate, deep kiss. I felt my heart broke into pieces. Marianne had tears falling from her eyes. She floated towards me and embraced me. I allowed her to stay like that.

_Wolfram if you don't love him... why are you kissing him back? _

**OWARI!**

**I don't even like Russel that much even though I own him. And I really like Marianne! She's an ultimate supporter of Yuuram in this story. **

**I really don't know what possessed me to write an angsty chapter. When I started this story it's supposed to be light, comical and fluffy. That's the image I aimed to show using this story maybe the gloomy weather really affected my writing.**

**Please review!**


	4. Consequence

Finally! I successfully updated! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if this chapter's quite rushed and just plain crap. Really, I'm sorry for that. I'm really busy with school and College's very different! But I do enjoy University life.

Also, please read my YUURAM story entitled as 'Cursed Love'. I want to know what people think of this story.

Sorry for my poor grammar.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou_

**The Wimpy Exorcist**

**Chapter Four: The Consequence**

I was surprised to see Wolfram sleeping beside me the next morning after I heard his conversation with Russel last night. I couldn't figure out if I should be happy or not to find him on my bed. Wolfram looked so peaceful in his sleep. His porcelain skin glistened as the sun slowly reached his angelic face. I want those emerald orbs of his to look only at me, not anyone else. For the first time in my life I felt possessive and unnaturally selfish but if it's Wolfram… I _wouldn't _mind.

"Wolfram" I muttered as I gently caressed a portion of his sun-kissed locks. What if he chooses Russel over me? I've hurt him so much then here comes Russel who consoled him. I felt ashamed of myself for being a wimp. He was right all along. Wolfram was _always_ right.

He was always right and will always be right…

When it comes to me…

I heard a gentle knock and heard the door opened slowly. I saw Conrad with his usual smile and fetched me for our usual morning routine. I tried to act like my usual self. I smiled and greeted everyone I met along the corridors but deep inside I wanted to cry and scream.

"Your Majesty" I heard Conrad's voice behind me as we continued to jog. I realized that he noticed absent-mindedness.

I pouted, "Mou, it's Yuuri, Conrad," I corrected him. "And what is it?"

"Is there something wrong?" Conrad asked while I tried to avoid his stare. I couldn't fool him.

"Nothing…" I replied with the usual whining tone I used to make but I knew that it wasn't enough to reassure Conrad but luckily he let it pass this time. I heard some ghosts talking about the 'controversial kiss' and when they saw me they all gave an apologetic look. It was even enough to make the 'Perverted Society' shut up and none of them were bothering me. Even the pranksters avoided me like I'm a plague. I heard murmurs like 'Don't mess up with King Yuuri, he's in a foul mood' or something about being broken hearted.

Seriously, it's driving me crazy! I wanted to send all of them to hell!

Breakfast was slightly difficult for me. Wolfram and Russel acted like nothing happened between them, the kiss was non-existent, and it was bothering me. Wolfram still showed some signs of dislike towards Russel. He even threw a few glares at him. What if Wolfram cheated? I wanted to bang my head on the table that badly. I mean, he accepted Russel's kiss then the next morning I found him on my bed. Is that really alright?

"Yuuri" I heard Wolfram's voice calling my name. I shifted my gaze towards him, "Yes Wolf?" I tried to hide all the frustrations and anxiety in my voice. I saw Marianne trying to stop her tears.

"You haven't been eating well" he scolded, "you wimp!" he added with a 'hmmph'. I heard Greta's mischievous laugh.

"I'm not really hungry" I said trying to make it sound more like of a whine.

"You're really a wimp!"

''I'm not a wimp!"

Conrad looked at me at the corner of his eyes. I did notice his concerned gaze because behind his back a ghost of a bloody soldier was pacing back and forth and was aiming silent glares at me. I knew that my god father would really check on what's up. I saw him deliberately taking a few glances at me.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter called while Gwendal who sat beside him remained silent. "I just want to remind you about our prestigious Spring Ball…"

"Spring ball?" I repeated with slight confusion.

Gunter was teary eyed, "Ahh, my wonderful majesty! You forgot the words of your most humble servant! I told you about this a few months ago!" he was wailing. I saw Gwendal's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry Gunter, I just forgot" I smiled while putting my right hand at the back of my head. There were a lot of things on my mind at the moment.

"You stupid wimp!"

"Your Majesty, maybe I could suggest to make a charm to help you" Russel said with a smile. I hate his smile, it just looked so _fake_. I wonder why?

I don't really need charms. They won't have an effect on me. My spiritual powers would just kick off the charm's effect unless it's a very strong one. "I think I'm good without the charm…" I laughed nervously.

"Yuuri doesn't need any charms" Wolfram said, "…especially when it comes from you" his voice suddenly became grim.

Russel's smile changed into a frown.

* * *

Breakfast was finished. I was currently at my office signing documents to start the preparations for the spring ball. Antoinette, Marianne and Jane checked on me. They were worried. They even offered to spy on Russel just to know his schemes and before I knew it almost every ghost present at the castle were against Russel and were taking my side. Even the 'perverted society' were on my side this time. Handolph reasoned out that it's only for this occasion and still admitted his hatred for me.

I was walking alone at the corridors when I saw Conrad. I asked him to help me with my swordsmanship and he agreed. I ran towards the treasure room to get morgif.

"Your Majesty, are you ready?" Conrad asked with his usual smile.

"It's Yuuri… and I'm ready" I replied with a goofy smile while unsheathing morgif.

Conrad is certainly the best when it comes to sword fighting. His attacks were always accurate and precise. I was hyperventilating and sweating.

"You improved a lot" he praised and started to move forward for another round of sword fight.

"Thanks"

I tried to dodge his next attack and succeeded. I realized that I just used an exorcism skill against Conrad. I never thought that I would easily lose focus and unconsciously activate a spell without chanting. It's good during emergencies but it's more like an act out of impulsiveness and carelessness. If mom were here I knew she'd scold me. I think he was slightly surprised too and guess what? I even surprised myself.

Morgif groaned in protest. "Will you please be quiet" I scolded him.

Then I suddenly felt dizzy and felt like I was spinning. Before I knew it I was already lying at the ground. Conrad rushed towards me. I heard him continuously calling my name. I felt light headed and just stared at his face with a blank expression.

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

I felt this before, this vile aura that's hindering my spiritual powers. It was stronger than the last time and now it's really affecting me badly. I suddenly couldn't move my entire body and I didn't have the strength to create a barrier or chant a spell. I felt Conrad lifting me from the ground then everything became black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself lying at my own bed. I saw their concerned faces. I suddenly became nervous. I tried to sit but I miserably failed.

"You wimp! You should rest!" I heard Wolfram scolding me. "You scared us _again_!"

"S-sorry…" I replied with guilt.

"How could this happen to His Majesty!" Gunter wailed.

"Father!" Gisela warned him. "Your Majesty, how're you feeling?" Gisela asked as she stepped closer to me. I saw Conrad's face without his usual smile. I chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm okay now…so don't worry" I tried to reassure them but I guess this time they won't believe me. I seriously felt ill. My whole body hurts and my vision was even blurry. I felt feverish.

"You are certainly not alright" Gisela's voice trailed off "…with such a high fever" she added. I have a fever? I never remembered doing anything that would make me sick.

_Lovesick…_

I cringed at the simple thought.

I can't possibly be right.

"You're really a wimp for making yourself sick!" Wolfram said with a 'hmmph'. I blushed as he placed his palm on my forehead.

"I-I'm n-not a w-wimp!" I managed to stutter. Wolfram just gave me a cold stare. I wonder what's wrong with him; his eyes weren't as lively as they were.

"Anyway, just rest, I know you need that a lot, Yuuri" he simply said before breaking his gaze. I simply nodded with slight confusion. The others too, noticed Wolfram's odd behaviour as he received the same confused looks from the other occupants of the room.

Gisela made me drink a glass of green juice. It tasted so badly but she and Wolfram scolded me when I protested not to drink it. In the end I had to endure the undesirable and bitter taste. Is this a bad effect of the fever? I actually missed Wolfram's scolding? I'm _very _sick if that's the case.

We all heard a knock at the door and saw Murata and Gwendal entered. "How is he?" I heard Murata's voice.

"His Majesty's fine… Gisela already gave him his medicine" Conrad replied still worried about my well-being. I was about to remind Conrad to call me Yuuri but I just _can't_. It seems that the bitter medicine had a negative effect on my throat.

"There are documents needed to be signed by the Maou as soon as possible" Gwendal spoke.

"Ahh, how could such an awful thing happen to my wonderful majesty!" Gunter wailed, he got a glare from Gwendal.

"But he needs to rest that badly!" Wolfram berated while on the other hand Conrad nodded. "His Majesty's sick, go easy on him, Gwendal."

Gwendal narrowed his eyes while I gulped. "Fine," he simply said.

Before I knew it I already fell asleep and when I woke up I saw Murata sitting near the bed, only him, not even a sight of Wolfram or anybody else. Maybe Conrad has military duties, Gwendal in his office and Gunter starting to plan concepts for the spring ball. Where's Wolfram? I wanted to ask Murata that badly.

Murata grinned, "Looking for somebody, Shibuya?" he asked playfully.

"S-shut up…" I blushed. As expected of him.

"Perhaps you're looking for Lord von Bielefeld" he smirked. He got it right.

"Where is Wolfram? Did you make him leave like the last time?" I remembered the last time I passed out Murata made Wolfram leave just to talk to me in private.

"No, not really, I was even expecting him to stay with you all day long" he stated, "he said that he has to take care of some urgent matter."

Honestly, I was slightly disappointed. So where did Wolfram's 'my fiancé comes in priority' went? Perhaps he chose to be with Russel rather than being with his sick fiancé. I clenched my fist.

"How do you feel?" Murata suddenly asked.

"I do not feel fine at all. I couldn't even move freely." I blurted out. "I couldn't even keep my consciousness that long… I'm starting to feel drowsy _again!_" I protested yet I knew that Murata couldn't do anything for now.

"Ulrike's already preparing a ritual, I know that your fever's out of spiritual causes" he said.

"Yeah, I know but Gisela's medicine really tasted that bad and yet the bitter medicine couldn't help me a single bit" I sighed, "…but we couldn't let them find out about this one, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure Shibuya, whatever you like" Murata replied with a laugh while I blushed, "Or rather you don't want Lord von Bielefeld to find out about your over-protectiveness"

I wanted to hit Murata sadly I didn't have the strength to do it.

"Is something bothering you?" Murata asked again as he adjusted his glasses. He knew something was up.

"N-nothing" I tried to shrug.

"You're really a bad liar, Shibuya" Murata smiled, "…come on, tell me" he pleaded.

"I saw Wolfram and Russel… kissing" I said with slight annoyance and jealousy.

"Oh…" Murata gasped, "…did Lord von Bielefeld-"

"He kissed him back…" I added with a sigh.

Murata stared at me wide eyed. "Just rest, Shibuya… I don't think Lord von Bielefeld would choose him over you."

"You think so?"

"Yes"

Murata gave me one of his 'I know everything' smiles. We talked about the ritual and Ulrike's preparations, too bad I'll have to endure this sore feeling until tomorrow night.

I thought about a lot of things mainly about Wolfram and Russel. What if he decides that Russel's the best for him and it's not me? I promised myself that I'll be happy for him just like Marianne I'll wish for his happiness even though I knew it would kill me inside.

* * *

**Wolfram's P.O.V**

When I heard that the wimp's sick I couldn't help myself but to worry about his well-being. Yuuri looked fine to me since this morning. I knew it has something to do with that bastard. I stomped off the corridors and started to look for that bastard.

The kiss...

It disgusted me so much. My body's longing for it and I wasn't able to do anything to stop this stupid craving. I betrayed Yuuri. I'm the one who cheated.

"Russel" I called his name while he faced me with such a sly expression.

"I knew you'd come back" he smirked, "I suppose you now know what I'm capable of" he added.

"Don't involve Yuuri into this" I warned him with a death glare as a fireball appeared on my palm.

"Unfortunately, that stupid king's involved whether he like it or not"

"You lowly wretch!" I cursed. Russel's the type who would always make sure that he gets what he wants.

"I already warned you, _sweetie_" I saw Russel's smirk widened. He used to call me that when we were younger.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him.

"You're still as feisty as ever" I heard him reply.

"Yuuri's very important to me and I don't want to see him getting hurt. So you…" I stopped as I felt anger burning me. "I'll kill you if you hurt him further!"

"You love me, right?" I heard him asked. Love him? How could he? We're finished long ago and now Greta and Yuuri were my family.

"No" I simply answered.

"But you _loved_ me right?"

"That was long ago" I hesitated to reply.

"I still love you" he simply said. He stepped forward and touched my cheek. I remained motionless maybe because of his stupid spells. "I want you."

"N-no" I managed to say, "You can't."

"What if it's for the safety of the Maou?" I heard him asked. "I know you wouldn't want him to get hurt"

"A-anything for Yuuri…"

"I won't lay a single finger on him" he said, "In one condition"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Break the engagement with the Maou."

**Owari!**

I know it's a cliffy! I'm really sorry for always leaving behind cliff hangers. College's been hectic and crazy. I hope you'll review. Anyway, I hope you guys would give me some good suggestions.


	5. Reminiscence

It's been a while since I updated right? I was supposed to update my other story, 'Cursed Love', first but unfortunately the draft I made was deleted. I'm really sorry for the late update. I am slacking off and also I am starting to have a hectic College schedule since our finals are drawing near.

This chapter isn't beta edited. Until now, I still don't have a beta reader. If anybody wants to be my beta reader please send me a message.

Italicized words are Yuuri's dreams.

**The Wimpy Exorcist**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

"_Mama" I said while tugging my mom's sleeve. I was afraid, too afraid to be on my own. I looked at the scenery before me. It was an old house with the creepy Japanese structure. It had been a very beautiful house before the Second World War. The house had been a hospital for the injured soldiers during the war. It was abandoned and the family who used to live there transferred to another place._

"_Now, Yuu-chan" I heard my mother's gentle and carefree voice. She turned to me with a smile, "An exorcist should always be brave. When your mama was young, this kind of task was nothing but a piece of cake." She said cheerfully. "Now, go inside and prove that you're Hamano Jennifer's son!"_

"_But… I'm only seven," I begged and prayed that mom would let me off the hook this time. Pure logic wouldn't work when it comes to my mom. My eyes were blurry; I noticed that tears were forming._

"_Seven or seventy, it doesn't matter!" She said firmly causing me to back away. "You're an exorcist, Yuu-chan, you should face your duty." She embraced me, "I know you can do it."_

_I nodded and went to the entrance. As expected, it was very scary. I opened the door then entered hesitantly. "Umm, H-hello…" I nervously called. The door suddenly closed on its own. I ran towards the door only to find it locked. Great, now I'm really doomed. Mom said she'll be waiting for me at the back entrance._

"_Mama!" I shrieked. The unshed tears of fear were now falling off my face. I hated this! I could've played baseball all day and night until I'm too exhausted to move._

"_Hey, kid you're too noisy!" a man's voice echoed throughout the entire hallway. I turned around and saw a man wearing a Japanese military uniform. There were blood stains on his uniform and it hit me. The man in front of me was a ghost. I noticed that his uniform was from way back the Second World War. I stared at him unable to move._

"_You can see me?" He asked as he walked closer to me. My heart was beating so fast. "Hey, can you see me?" He asked again now standing just a few inches from me. I swallowed the lump in my throat._

"_N-no, I can't see you!" I shrieked again. I wiped my tears. "I can't see you!"_

_The man in front of me grinned. "Looks like tonight will be fun," his grin widened. "Oi everyone," he called and suddenly a group of other ghosts appeared behind him. They were all looking at me as if I was their prey. _

"_Eh, you found a cute one" a ghost suddenly said. "He's just so cute," he tried to pinch my cheek._

"_S-stay a-away from m-me!" I screamed trying to calm myself. I saw them all smirked at the same time._

"_So cute! Hey kid, mind playing a little game with us. I'm sure you know this game," the ghost said._

"_I can't see you" I whispered, trying to locate wherever my courage ran off. _

"_Oh yes you can," they circled me, "… and you'll be our entertainment tonight" they said in unison. I was desperate for help. "Now, let's play tag!" Another one said. He moved near me and whispered, "Boo!" I was surprised and I ran out of fear._

"_Hey kid! We'll only give you five minutes ahead to run after that we'll catch you," I heard their laugh. I ran until I found a huge closet. I was tired from the sudden adrenaline rush and decided to hide in the closet. _

_What if I died in here? I was really terrified and those ghosts were bullying me. "Mama," I whispered, "I can't be an exorcist." I cried, "I'm not brave enough."_

_Suddenly a hand appeared above the closet. "Found ya' kid," he said with a wide grin. I fainted due to shock._

_The moment I woke up I saw all of them having weird looks at me. Then I noticed that one of their companions was stripping me! I panicked and screamed. All those perverts!_

"_Awwe come on kid! We died because of a stupid war! We didn't enjoy this _side_ of life."_

"_Stop it! Don't touch me!" I screamed as I tried to put on my shirt. _

_I didn't know what happened but they all backed away from me. I stared at them with confused eyes. They were all surprised._

"_Heh, I didn't know you're such a strong exorcist, kid…" he said, "that was quite a sting."_

"_Looks like our entertainment is over" the ghost frowned, "And we were getting on that _part_ too…" he said with a sly mischievous grin. _

_What the hell? They were all perverts._

"Shut up! You're all lecherous perverts!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up only to find myself back in my bed at Blood Pledge Castle and not on the creepy Japanese house. That was a total nightmare! If only I was stronger back then, I swear they'll all be in hell! They were lusting over a kid! I was only seven at that time!

That experience gave me the impression that all ghosts are perverts.

"Yo' Shibuya!" I heard Murata's voice. "Guess you're having a nightmare…" he said. He looked at me and I noticed that I was sweating. It wasn't really normal to dream that you were almost raped by a bunch of bored ghosts and to top it all you were only seven.

"Y-yes, it was a nightmare!" I blushed. "So how's the ceremony progressing? I can't stay in this state for a long time and surely it will kill me soon. Wolfram's always scolding me on how a big wimp I am for getting sick and my fever hasn't come down since yesterday. Gisela's using a stronger dose of her medicine yet I can't tell her that it won't help me a single bit." I paused, Murata looked amused. "This sucks! Conrad was so worried and his fans were really mad at me! I saw their glare when Conrad entered my room and I caught a glimpse of them. Gwendal's really disappointed because I missed too much paperwork and Gunter he's just too unbearable when I'm sick! This is horrible, Murata! I'm even losing my senses!" I babbled.

Murata snickered, "Oh come on Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld and the others were just worried. By the way, I came here to tell you that Ulrike's done with the preparations," he smiled.

"Oh really! That's great!" I smiled, ah finally! "But how are you going to take me to the temple?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that," he smiled at me. I knew that Murata could get me out of here. He's the sage anyway. "I'll help you change. You can't possibly go to Shinou temple in your pyjamas" he grinned while I blushed.

"S-shut up Murata!" I said as I tried to stand. I swayed a little as I felt nausea hit me.

"Careful Shibuya!" he said as he tried to help me get on my feet. I'm really useless in this state.

"I hate this! It sucks! I'm so useless!" I said as Murata helped me change into my uniform. "I'm even depending on you to help me change. I guess I'm just really useless"

"No, you're not," Murata said. "It's not everyday that a Maou would let anybody help him change his clothes," he grinned.

"Stop that! You're sounding like a pervert," I tried to smack him in the head.

"I wonder how Lord von Bielefeld will react if he sees us like this?" Murata snickered. Wolfram would probably yell at me for cheating and would probably burn the entire room.

"He'll probably burn the entire room including the two of us," I said in horror. I heard Murata's laugh.

"Come on, Shibuya" he said as he helped me walk towards the door. He opened it and I saw Jane and Antoinette.

"Yuuri" Antoinette called me. "How do you feel?" She asked worriedly.

"I feel sick," I simply said. I saw Kumi, Handolph and Frea appeared behind her.

"I like how you look today!" Kumi said with a smirk. Really, these three were the worst! They enjoy making me suffer. I tried my best to ignore her.

"Stop teasing Yuuri" I heard Antoinette's voice.

"Yes, Princess" she smirked, "Hey, the ghost princess is giving us orders."Kumi said with a laugh.

"Kumi, one more insult to Antoinette or else…" I warned her.

"Or else what?" She asked with a glare. "You'll threaten us that you'll send us to the other world? You're only good with appearances! You can't even tell my prince Wolfram that you love him. You're a coward, Your Majesty." I wasn't able to say anything. I saw Handolph and Frea having the same expression as her.

"As much as I want to know what you're all talking about but I think we need to get going," Murata said at my right side. Oh right, Murata couldn't see them.

"Yes, right" Antoinette said as she tried to materialize and help Murata.

Jane went ahead at the hallway to check if there were soldiers on duty. "Che, Lord von Voltaire stationed them in this side too," she frowned. "No choice but to proceed with our plan," she grinned.

"As much as I hate helping in this stupid plan it would be very nice to scare people," Frea said with a smirk.

"No other choice. You better be grateful to us," Handolph said with a conceited expression. Be grateful? to them? They'd done a lot to give me enough trouble.

They all charged towards the two clueless soldiers who were stationed at the back exit. I didn't know what they did but a few moments after I heard loud screams of 'ghosts' as the two soldiers ran. My consciousness was still wavering. I felt light headed and then nothing.

_I felt a hand in my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my precious Wolfram's face. "Wolf?" I called. He smiled at me and it was enough to remove all the pain I'm feeling. _

"_Yuuri" he said my name. I didn't know why I felt like it had been ages since he called my name. "I'm very sorry."_

"_Why are you apologizing?"I asked him. This wasn't the usual Wolfram. "Wolf…"_

_Then he was suddenly leaving me. I panicked when Wolfram moved away from me yet I'm rooted on the ground. _

"_Wolfram!" I called this time much louder._

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I promised to protect you," Wolfram said with a serene expression "… yet I failed."_

"_What?" I asked with confusion. "Protect me from what?" I asked again. "Come on Wolf, let's talk this out." I begged._

"_I failed you Yuuri," he said and then there was a blinding light. Wolfram was gone. All I could see was pure white light. _

_Where am I?_

"_Mama" _

"_Now, Yuu-chan" Mom, is that you? "An exorcist should always be brave. When your mama was young, this kind of task was nothing but a piece of cake." It was this dream again. "Now, go inside and prove that you're Hamano Jennifer's son!"_

"_But… I'm only seven._

"_Seven or seventy, it doesn't matter!" I couldn't see her but I could clearly hear her-our voices. "You're an exorcist, Yuu-chan, you should face your duty." _

"_I know you can do it."_

_An exorcist should face his duty. My duty? What is this duty anyway?_

"_A king has the same duty," I heard somebody's voice. _

"_You're…," I said with a hint of surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was facing the Maou, my alter ego. _

_He ignored my question and moved closer to me. "Yuuri, what is your duty as the Maou?" He asked with such seriousness._

"_My duty as the Maou?" I repeated. What is it again? _

"_What is the duty of an exorcist?" He asked again._

_This time I was speechless. _

"_It's a different question right?" the Maou paused, "but the answers are the same."_

_Why is it that I accepted my fate as an exorcist? Why is it that I accepted my destiny of being the Maou? I never thought that these two would be interconnected. _

_I chose to be an exorcist to keep my mom's family blood running but more importantly it was to help and protect those who were in need wether they were living or dead. Strong spiritual powers were vested to us to help those spirits to give them eternal peace and rest._

_I chose to be the Maou in order to change this world and protect people regardless of their race. I wanted to create a world where in everybody would be happy not troubled by prejudices._

_Is it my duty?_

_Humans, Mazoku and spirits they were all the same. They all seek for the same things. They wanted happiness, the loving warmth of a family, the reassuring words of friends and perhaps love. I wanted to protect all of them…_

"_My duty is to protect them," I said confidently. "I became an exorcist and the Maou for the same thing."_

_The Maou's lips curved into a smirk. "Very wise answer," he said. "Are you prepared to face your duty and reality at the same time?"_

"_Yes," I replied._

_He moved closer and placed his hand on my left shoulder. Then I felt nothing._

"My duty is to protect all of them…" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I realized that I was already in Shinou's temple. I recognized the walls of the oracle room and the voices of Murata and Shinou.

"Your Majesty" I slowly got up and saw Ulrike at my side. I was feeling a lot better now.

"Thanks Ulrike" I said with my usual smile. I saw Murata heading towards me.

"Shibuya, finally you're a lot better now," he sighed in relief. Shinou appeared on his right.

"It took us quite a while to deal with the spell," Shinou revealed. "Your maryoku helped in the process."

"Oh… yeah right" I smiled, so that was why the Maou appeared in my dream.

I managed to sneak back to the castle of course with the help of Antoinette and Jane. Jane had so much fun scaring poor soldiers just to get them out of our way. I guess it was _fun _after all. I would never admit that to her though.

I went back to my room. The only thing I needed to do now is to wait for Gisela or anybody to see that I was already healed. Gisela and Greta came a few minutes after. Finally, Gisela was convinced that I wasn't sick already.

Greta said that she came due to the request of Anissina. She wanted me to test her magical device called Goodbye-bad-fever-kun since my fever hadn't come down since yesterday. I was really grateful that Ulrike and Murata managed to finish the preparations earlier or else I could have been Anissina's guinea pig.

They were all surprised when I appeared at the dinner table. Conrad and Gunter double checked if I still had fever. Gwendal was relieved that I could now get back to work. Wolfram was seated at his usual spot beside Greta. I also saw Russel who was drinking wine.

"I'm happy that His Majesty's already feeling better!" I heard Gunter said with overflowing joy.

"Y-yes…" I simply agreed.

Wolfram? Why was he so silent?

"I have something to tell everyone," he said. I never saw Wolfram talk like this before.

"Go on, what is it, Wolf?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"I'm breaking the engagement with Yuuri," he said. Did I hear him right? He couldn't possibly break the engagement. Marianne said that he loves me.

It was as if my hopes were shattered down into pieces. Yes, I was falling…

I was losing…

At the corner of my eyes I saw Russel smirking. Could it be that he Wolfram chose him instead of me? Marianne was crying behind Wolfram.

It was difficult and painful but that was reality.

**OWARI**

I hope you guys would leave me reviews! I really feel bad for letting Wolfie break the engagement! I hope you guys would forgive me!


End file.
